Misaki in UsagiLand
by Fantasydotcom82
Summary: Misaki follows a teddy bear through a room he never seen before, and this leads him to...?  Junjou given the Alice in Wonderland twist! Please Read and Review. Some fluff, and a lot of humor!


**Hello people!**

**This is my very first attempt at Junjou Romantica fanfiction. I would greatly apprieciate any feedback. This story was inspired by Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, and after I watch an episode of Ouran High School Host Club which was Alice in Wonderland themed, I suddenly had an urge to put our dear Misaki in such a situation. Yes, there are some rough patches here and there, which I'm counting on you guys for feedback on.**

**I do now own ANY of the characters in this fiction, all belong to the author of Junjou Romantica, Shungiku Nakamura.**

**Enjoy**

**Fantasy**

* * *

><p>Misaki yawned tiredly as he cleared the last of the laundry from the bedrooms and turned on the washing machine. The massive penthouse was now clean and all of Misaki's household chores were complete. The marimo had their clean water, the Great Wall of China model was complete and Unagi and Unahiko the eels were fed.<p>

Peering up the stairs where the Great Lord Usami Akihiko resided for the most part of the morning, Misaki contemplated disturbing his landlord with lunch, which was now simmering, waiting to be served.

Aikawa-san had already popped over, and after giving Usagi-san a large lecture about deadlines and attending some kind of event, she had left the recent publications on the coffee table. Usagi-san, after the loud lecture had disappeared to his office to continue with his novel; a normal one!

"I'd better not disturb him, because who knows what he'd do after. And Aikawa-san really needs the completed manuscript by tomorrow," Misaki thought to himself, "Oh well, I'll sit down here and maybe read a book."

Jumping on the sofa, Misaki picked up one of the books from the table and began to read...

_Akihiko smiled as he stared deeply into Misaki's eyes, his tongue circling Misaki's soft lips, "Tell me what you want." _

_Crying out from the loving sensations from his lover, Misaki cringed, a faint blush crossing his delicate face, "I want...Ah...I want you..."_

_Delighted with the answer, Akihiko slipped a wet finger down Misaki's entrance, thrusting inside._

"_Ah...no..."_

"_No?" Akihiko laughed softly, his breath tickling Misaki's damp skin, "What do you want then?" A coy smile on his lips as Misaki blushed a deeper red._

"_I want your...ah...in...ah!" Misaki began, but before he could finish, Akihiko thrust himself in deeply, "Yes...ah ah..._

Trembling, Misaki stared the words in front of him, his anger, "That, BAKAHIKO!" and he tore the book to shreds, the paper scattering across the once clean and sparkling floor, "I told him so many times not to write about me!"

Pissed, Misaki stood up and made his way to the kitchen to make a drink, but paused. Turning around slowly, Misaki was stunned to see Suzuki-san waving at him. Lifting his hand, Misaki waved back at the large teddy bear, "I should change his bow soon" Misaki thought to himself.

Suzuki-san then bowed and lightly skipped through a door which Misaki had never seen before. Following the stuffed bear through the door, Misaki stopped. He was now walking along the Great Wall of China.

"This is China?" Misaki shouted in surprise, "Since when did Usagi-san get a life size model of the Great Wall of China, then again, how did he fit it in this small room?" Confused, Misaki leant against the Wall, gripping it for balance, "Then again, this is Usagi-san we are talking about, and who knows what he's got in the basement. Not that I've been there of course. Hang, I've never actually seen a basement of a penthouse. Do you get one of those?"

Misaki looked up and spotted Suzuki-san skipping along the wall, "But the biggest question here is, Why is Suzuki-san moving?"

As he said that, Suzuki-san stopped, turned, smiled and the waved, before continuing along the path, moving further and further away from Misaki.

"Wait! Suzuki-san, don't go! If you leave, Usagi-san would be sad!" Misaki called out to the bear, chasing it, "If not Usagi-san, then I'll be sad. Who'll protect me from Usagi-san?"

He continued chains the bear until he lost complete sight of the yellow fur and the Blue polka dotted ribbon tied around its neck. Stopping to catch his breath, Misaki was surprised to see that he was no longer on the great wall of china, but was in a park. Looking around, the park was calm and peaceful, until a bottle rocket crash landed at his feet, making him jump and shout in fright.

"Oh, I'm sorry that frightened you," a voice from behind the bush said, and out came a young man who had black cat ears and a black tail. He was wearing casual clothes, but Misaki couldn't pull his eyes from the ears.

"Cat?" Misaki asked, his mind refusing to accept the man before him as animal, maybe he was a cos-player?, "You're not a cat, right?"

The cat-man sighed, "I'm Nowaki the Cat, and you are Misaki right?" He smiled warmly, his face cheerful and puppy like. Who could fear such a man who was so obviously sweet and charming.

"Yes, I am Misaki, but have you seen Suzuki-san? He's a big teddy bear with a blue polka dot bow." Misaki asked quickly, remembering he had to find the bear quickly before he returned to the penthouse. Or was he still in the penthouse, and he had discovered another room that Usagi-san had never mentioned to him before.

Nowaki cocked his head to one side, "I remember seeing a teddy bear, as you described, heading towards the tea party. In that direction." Nowaki pointed and Misaki nodded.

"Thank you, Nowaki!" Misaki called out as he ran toward the direction he was shown. It was strange, but he had a nagging feeling that he had already met the young man before. No, he'd remember seeing a cat-man in the past. He shouldn't possibly be the florist assistant, now could he? The whole situation itself was getting weirder and weirder.

As he ran through the park, Misaki was surprised to see that some of the bushes where actually marimo, "Now that's a sight you don't see everyday," Misaki laughed, "I bet Usagi-san would want one if he saw them!"

* * *

><p>Eventually, Misaki came across a large table. It was set for over twenty people, and it was deserted except for three people who were sat on the very end.<p>

Approaching the trio, Misaki gasped in shock, it was a strange gathering!

Stopping just short of the three people, Misaki stared at them. The man, who bored a very similar resemblance to a certain landlord noticed him first. Wearing a suit and a top hat, a cigarette dangling from his lips, the man smiled, sending shivers down Misaki's spine, "Oooha, welcome, welcome. Have a seat, Misaki."

Stunned, Misaki promptly took a seat, his instincts telling him to sit as far away as possible from the strange man.

"Oh, this is Misaki, Shinobu-kun," A girl looking very much like Kaoruko-chan with mouse ears, smiled to the young boy with rabbit ears on his head. He scowled at Kaoruko-chan, and then looked at Misaki. He nodded his head in greeting and picked up a cake.

"Um, shouldn't Usagi-san be the March-Hare?" Misaki asked out of the blue, staring at them all.

The three who were eating and drinking the tea and cakes froze.

"I told you that Shinobu-kun should have been the Mad-Hatter, Nii-san!" Kaoruko-chan yelled at the Usagi-san look-a-like, "Even Misaki thinks so too."

The Mad-Hatter shrugged, "I do what I want because I want to. I want to be the Mad-Hatter."

Misaki cringed, "Yep, this guy is so like Usagi-san. Scary..." he muttered to himself, "Um, have you guys seen a teddy bear pass through here? He has-"

"-a blue polka dot bow and is yellow fur, and his name is Suzuki-san," the three of them finished the sentence, "Nope, not seen him."

"What? Are you guys just stupid or what?" Misaki bellowed at them.

Shinobu-kun shrugged, "Hey, I'm just following the script here. Don't go lumping me with them. I was supposed to be with Miyogi-san in Sleeping Beauty dreamland. But someone dropped out last minute so I had to fill in."

Misaki stared, "Onii-chan, I've come to a very very strange place."

* * *

><p>The Mad-Hatter eyed Misaki, a strange yet very familiar glint in his eyes, a glint which Misaki knew very well.<p>

"Well, I'd best be off," Misaki announced, "I need to find that bear, bye now!"

Rising from his seat as quickly as he could, Misaki ran as fast as he could away from the Mad-Hatter who looked like he wanted to eat Misaki whole.

"Damn, he got away." The Mad-Hatter sighed, pulling his hat off, his eyes following his lover's quick body escaping from his clutches.

"Stop it Nii-san!" Kaoruko-chan yelled, "This is Alice in Wonderland, not one of your smexy BL novels!"

"Smexy BL novels?" Shinobu-kun asked, thinking that those books could be useful for his relationship with Miyogi-san, "Can I have one?"

"Stop it!" Kaoruko-chan screamed as Usagi-san and Shinobu-kun began discussing the art of BL novels and reality.

* * *

><p>Misaki slowed when he was far enough away from the dangerous aura he felt from that Usagi-san look-a-like, "That was dangerous. That Mad-Hatter reminded me of Usagi-san so much!"<p>

Looking around now, Misaki noticed he was now at M University. There were no students walking to classes, except for one who was dancing with a sensei. Both of them shredding a collection of books across the court yard.

Feeling out of place, Misaki turned away and was about to head off in the opposite direction, when the student spotted him.

"Hey, Misaki! Come help us will you!"

Recognising the voice as Sumi-sempai, Misaki turned, but froze when he got a good look at the sempai who was calling him. Sempai was wearing a large polka-dot blue ribbon around his neck, the same ribbon which was on Suzuki-san. The sensei turned too, it was Professor Miyogi.

"Sempai, sensei? What are you doing?" Misaki asked, confused. The professor was also wearing a blue polka-dot ribbon around his neck.

"Shredding the books!" Sumi-sempai laughed, picking up a book and ripping it apart. He then passed a book to Misaki to shred.

"On his majesty's orders!" Miyogi sensei added, tearing apart another book. Misaki opened the book and recognised the author, and promptly shredded the book to confetti.

"His majesty's? Who is that?" Misaki asked, joining the pair in shredding the historical books which he knew the Demon Kamijo Sensei protected and loved.

"Demon King Kamijo!" They both giggled.

Misaki froze as an overpowering voice shouted out, "WHO DARES TO SHRED MY BOOKS!"

The two men's grins faded quickly, and they both dropped the books they were holding and pointed to Misaki, "It was his idea!"

Stunned, Misaki turned around to voice his innocence to the Demon King, but was stunned by an eraser smacking him on the head.

"How DARE you!" The Demon King Kamijo was on a rant as he threw everything within reach at the trio, "You tore up all that literacy for what? What?"

Misaki tried to dodge the objects thrown at him, "Please, I'm only here looking for a yellow furred teddy bear with a blue polka-dot ribbon on its neck."

The throwing continued until one item thrown was big, yellow and fluffy.

"Suzuki-san!" Misaki cried out, catching the teddy bear. Once the bear was in his arms, Misaki made a break for it, whilst the Demon King was distracted by the two book shredders.

"Good thing the books I shred are Usagi-san's stupid BL novels." Misaki laughed to himself as he ran.

"COME BACK HERE YOU! I HAVEN'T FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" roared Demon King Kamijo, as he threw more teddy bears at Misaki.

"Stop it, sto-" Misaki pleaded as he bombarded with teddy bears, "I just want to go home!"

"Misaki!"

"No, please...stop!"

"Misaki!"

Opening his eyes, Misaki's gaze met with Usagi-san's worried eyes.

"Are you okay? You've been hugging Suzuki-san so much that I'm now starting to fear that you may tear him in half."

"Wha-?" Misaki said, releasing his grip on the over sized teddy bear, "What happened to your hat?"

"Hat?" Usagi-san asked, staring at Misaki strangely.

"Yeah, your hat...no wait...that was the Mad-Hatter's hat..." Misaki suddenly realised he had been dreaming, and now he had thoroughly embarrassed himself in front on Usagi-san, "No forget about it." A soft blush appearing on Misaki's face.

Watching his lover react in such a cute way, Usagi-san smiled, "I love you, Misaki," and before Misaki could protest, he kissed Misaki deeply, claiming him. Resisting him Misaki tried to pull away, but failed as Usagi-san climbed on top of him, and began removing each item of clothing from Misaki.

An hour later, Usagi-san suddenly spoke up, "I've just thought of a new plot for one of my novels."

"Oh really? What is it?" Misaki asked, annoyed that he had failed miserably in pushing Usagi-san off.

"Misaki's Adventures in Wonderland."

"Don't you fricking dare!"

The End

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it. No more, I'm afraid. I'm not that good at Junjou Romantica as it is my first attempt at this genre of Yaoi. If I get enough comments and any feedback, I might add some more to this story, in particular at the scene which most of you would want; Usagi-san x Misaki. I'm good at that stuff, its just I didn't want to ruin the effect I have running at the moment. So Feedback please!<strong>

**Thankyou**

**Fantasy**


End file.
